The invention relates generally to rotary lawn mowers and, more particularly, to grass collection apparatus for rotary lawn mowers. The invention also relates to grass collecting apparatus including disposable bags of plastic or other generally air impervious materials.
The invention is applicable both to riding or rotary lawn mowers and to rotary lawn mowers which are guided for movement by a handle extending rearwardly from a blade housing.
One form of rotary lawn mower to which the application is applicable is disclosed in the Shaw U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,267 issued Jan. 21, 1964.